Rojo
by oxybry
Summary: Kyoko es observadora… Aterradoramente observadora, pero simplemente no logra descifrar el significado de una de sus más recientes observaciones sobre Tsuruga Ren.


**Rojo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni _Skip Beat_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen **.**

 **Resumen:** Kyoko es observadora… Aterradoramente observadora, pero simplemente no logra descifrar el significado de una de sus más recientes observaciones sobre Tsuruga Ren.

 **…**

Kyoko trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, estudiando su libreto, pero sentía la mirada de Tsuruga-san que la seguía en cada movimiento. No pudo soportarlo más. Levantó su mirada que se cruzó con la de él.

—¿Necesita algo, Tsuruga-san?

—Eh… No, Mogami-san, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Lo vio responder con la misma aparente tranquilidad de siempre.

—Me estaba mirando… Fijamente.

—…

Los segundos transcurrieron sin que hubiese respuesta de parte de Ren, pero Kyoko siendo tan observadora como lo era, notó algo que la alarmó.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿está bien? —preguntó sobresaltada.

—¿Sí? —respondió entre confundido y alarmado ante el repentino arrebato emocional de Kyoko.

—Sus orejas… —dijo señalándolas.

—¿Mis orejas?

—Sí, están muy rojas.

—Debe ser alguien hablando de mí —dijo intentando bromear, mientras sus orejas se sentían aún más calientes, realmente calientes.

Kyoko frunció el ceño con preocupación, tratando de acercarse a las orejas de Ren para examinarlas con mayor detenimiento.

—Se están poniendo peor, Tsuruga-san —dijo continuando su avance.

—Seguramente no es nada, Mogami-san —dijo dando un paso alejándose de ella…—. Pero, mira qué hora es —dijo señalando el reloj de pared—. Yashiro-san me debe estar esperando. Nos vemos, Mogami-san, que tengas un feliz día —Y sin más, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Esa fue la primera vez.

…

La segunda vez pasó no mucho tiempo después y esta vez hubo un testigo.

Kyoko caminaba por uno de los pasillos de LME cuando cruzó caminos con Yashiro Yukihito y su joven cargo Tsuruga Ren. Hizo una de sus acostumbradas inclinaciones para saludarlos y les dedicó una sonrisa a los dos hombres.

—Te ves hermosa, Kyoko-chan —ella se sonrojó con el bienintencionado piropo de Yashiro—, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla y los tacones te agregan un par de centímetros.

—Gracias, Yashiro-san —respondió la aludida todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yashiro mira de reojo a su representado y le da un codazo _accidental_ en las costillas. No se necesitaba ser adivino para leer los pensamientos de Ren al observar cómo miraba a Kyoko. El lobo queriendo _comerse_ a Caperucita.

Ren desvía la mirada de las piernas semi-desnudas de Kyoko y le clava una mirada asesina a su mánager cuando este le susurra al oído:

—No sabía de tu fascinación por " _los tacones",_ Ren.

Puede sentirlo, el calor corriendo con velocidad a su rostro, pero se mantiene tan calmo como cuando se encontraron o eso es lo que él cree.

—Yashiro-san está en lo correcto, Mogami-san, te ves fantástica.

—Gr… gracias.

Sonríe al escucharla tartamudear, siente cierto regocijo perverso de saber que él es el que logra eso. Pero su regocijo no dura mucho, porque algunos segundos después Kyoko ladea la cabeza y aparece de nuevo esa arruguita en su frente cuando está preocupada.

—Allí están de nuevo, ¿las ve, Yashiro-san?

—¿Qué cosa, Kyoko-chan?

—Las orejas de Tsuruga-san, están rojas.

Yashiro mira como quien examina un documento importante y sonríe perversamente a Ren.

—Mire, mire —urgió Kyoko—, se han puesto más rojas.

—Oh, cierto, lo hicieron —dice Yashiro tratando de contener la risa que amenaza con estallar desde su pecho.

—Realmente debería averiguar qué está mal con sus orejas, Tsuruga-san, podría ser peligroso.

—Kyoko-chan tiene razón, Ren, podría ser _peligroso._ Deberías hacer algo al respecto —dijo con la voz salpicada con notas de burla— urgentemente.

…

La tercera vez que lo notó apareció de forma inesperada y en su emoción casi lo pasa por alto.

—Kyoko-chan —lo escuchó llamarla.

—Kuon.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyoko-chan! —dijo entregándole su regalo.

—No tenías por qué, Kuon.

—Claro que tenía que hacerlo —declara con una sonrisa—, eres mi mejor amiga. Ahora, date prisa y ábrelo.

Kyoko contiene la respiración, lo mira y vuelve a mirar el regalo. No podía creerlo. Él sonríe al ver su estupefacción y cómo brillan sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

—Te conozco —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo sujetó de la corbata y empinándose un poco le dio un dulce beso… En la mejilla.

Si no hubiese estado tratando de evitar su mirada, no lo habría notado, el rojo brillante de las orejas de él.

…

La cuarta ocasión… No quería recordarlo, de verdad que no, porque se le subían los colores a la cabeza y su cerebro amenazaba con hacer cortocircuito.

Fue durante su interpretación como Kaori, un rol de soporte en una producción de gran renombre, su primera gran nominación a los premios más importantes de la industria del entretenimiento, donde también actuaba Kuon, y no exactamente como el protagonista.

—Corte —retumba el grito del director y se pasa la mano por los cabellos, mientras sus dos actores tratan de recuperar la respiración y compostura.

—Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, esa escena fue… Interesante —dijo rascándose el cuello incómodo— pero, no podemos usarla, por los dioses, si la usamos tendríamos que subir la clasificación a 18+ —el director tomó otra respiración profunda—. El romance de sus personajes se supone suavice los matices de la historia principal, que sea dulce, tierno, no tan —meditó buscando la palabra— intenso.

—¿Intenso? —preguntó Kuon.

El director contuvo la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

—Me refiero a que ese beso es demasiado apasionado, candente, un beso de: quiero llevarte a la cama ahora, con respuesta de: ¿qué estas esperando?

Cada parte visible de la piel de Kyoko se tornó de un rojo tan brillante como el de las amapolas en el pico de la primavera.

—Lo siento, director, no volverá a suceder —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y fue allí cuando Kyoko lo vio con la cabeza inclinada, el suave y bonito rubor que teñía las mejillas de Kuon, pero lo más sorprendente era cómo sus orejas estaban imposiblemente rojas, mucho más de lo que jamás las hubiese visto. Y fue en ese instante, que una teoría comenzó a gestarse en su mente, pero no podía ser, o ¿sí?

…

Y fue a la quinta vez que finalmente lo comprendió.

—No —regañó dándole un golpe en la mano que se alzaba hacia los onigiris.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetir que comer solo dos onigiris no cuenta como comida? ¿Es que acaso no puedo voltear a mirar al otro lado porque haces de las tuyas? Te comportas como un niño de cinco años, Kuon —sentenció ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

—Así que esta es la famosísima Kyoko —llamó un hombre rubio que se acercó y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Kuon—, es toda una belleza y una fierecilla si me permites agregar.

—Kyoko —intervino Kuon—, permíteme presentarme a Erick Santo Domingo, uno de mis compañeros de Armandy.

—Me hieres, Kuon, y yo que te considero un amigo. Pero bueno, ya veo por qué estás tan cautivado, y por qué la mantienes escondida para ti solito, ella es una belleza —Kyoko se sonrojó 10 tonos de rojo ante la implicación de las palabras del recién llegado—, pero Kuon —comenta pensativo—, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tuvieras esas tendencias.

Kuon respiró profundo antes de preguntar y eleva su voz sobre la música que resuena en todo el lugar.

—¿Cuáles tendencias, Erick?

—Ya sabes, que te guste ser regañado, insultado, gritado, do-mi-na-do… No tenía la más remota idea de que fueras —y fue justo en ese momento que la música se detuvo— MASOQUISTA.

Las palabras retumbaron por todo el lugar, repitiéndose como una cinta rota en los oídos de todos los presentes. Kyoko se ahogó con la bebida que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué? Yo no… —trató de remediar Kuon.

Todos los presentes, Kyoko incluida, vieron el color trepar por el cuello de Hizuri Kuon a.k.a Tsuruga Ren hasta sus mejillas, su frente, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus orejas, esas que parecían un par de bonitas y maduras remolachas.

—LO SABÍA —se escuchó el grito de triunfo de Kyoko.

—Por supuesto que sabías —intervino Erik tomando un trago de su copa—, después de todo eres su dominatriz.

—¿Su qué?

Fue lo último que alcanzó a preguntar Kyoko antes de que Kuon la tomara de la mano y la sacara prácticamente a rastras del salón.

Después de la breve explicación de Kuon sobre lo que había pasado en sus últimos minutos en aquel salón, el rostro de Kyoko pasó del pálido casi trasparente, al rojo, al amoratado.

—Y… yo n… no, cuando dije que lo sabía no me refería a eso. No que tenga algo malo que lo sea.

—Kyoko… Yo no soy masoquista.

—¿No?

—No, no necesito que me peguen o griten para… Bueno ya sabes, no que tenga nada en contra de los que sí.

—Ohhh.

—Pero, no me has dicho, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que lo sabías?

—¡Ohh! Eso —dijo y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas—, tus orejas.

—¿Mis orejas? —preguntó confundido.

—Se tornan rojas cuando estás avergonzado.

Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas las orejas de Kuon enrojecieron.

—Así que finalmente lo descubriste —dijo rascándose la parte posterior del cuello.

—Sí, y son lindas —mencionó trazando con su dedo índice el contorno de su oreja, que ahora podría hacerle competencia a una amapola en plena floración.

—Kyoko —llamó Kuon con voz profunda y ronca.

—¿Sí? —Respondió ella nerviosa aún recorriendo con su dedo el contorno de su oreja, aquella voz despertaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—No solo cuando estoy avergonzado.

—¿No?

—No, también se ponen rojas cuando…

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estoy excitado.

Kyoko lo miró sin comprender por varios segundos y cuando la información finalmente se registró en su cerebro, su cuerpo se incendió como carbón en las llamas.

—PLAYBOY —gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones, todo su rostro volviendo a colorearse de un bonito rojo.

—Tu _playboy,_ Kyoko-chan, solo tuyo.

FIN


End file.
